You Belong With Me!
by Degrassi Mysteries
Summary: Clare and Drew gets together, causing their ex's to want them back. Eli and Ali comes up with a plan to get them back. Will their plan get their ex's running in their arms or will Clew stay strong and get through the hate? Includes Bianca, Owen, Imogen, and Adam. SEXUAL CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS (NEW TITLE AND SUMMARY)
1. When It Hurts

**Hello! I am new at making stories, but not at reading fan fic. While reading a few stories from a writer called 'Halawen', I decided to come up with a Clew story. Let's face it, they are a cute crackship couple. If Eli wasn't on Degrassi, I would probably want to see them together. They are just too cute together. **

**About the story: Eli and Clare are broken up. He's with Imogen. Bianca and Drew aren't dating. They are close friends, but he still did cheat on Ali with her. Ali is still at Degrassi and Jenna and K.C. kept Tyson. Helen and Randall are divorced, but she doesn't get with Glen, yet. I think that's it. **

**Rated M because... who doesn't want to see a little Clew smut? *evil grins* **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter One: When It Hurts_

[**CLARE**]

It was the start of a new week. Clare slowly sat up in her bed, slamming the alarm clock as she did so. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She got out of bed and grabbed her towel, heading towards the bathroom. Clare opened her door and walked across the hall, going straight into the bathroom. She walked past herself in the mirror. She paused and began backing up. A groan fell from her lips as she looked at herself. She had dark circles around her red, puffy eyes. Tear stains were on her cheeks and on the corner of her eyes. She had cried in her sleep, again. It was starting to bother her. She wished that it was so easy to move on, like him. He seemed so happy and it's as if he doesn't even know that she exists.

Clare turns on the shower and lets the water warm up before she strips. She grabs her shampoo from the cabinet and hop in the shower, letting the water hit her skin. A happy sigh drips from her mouth as she grabs her wash-cloth and began washing up. Once she is finish, she grabs her shampoo and began washing her hair. After rinsing it, Clare gets out and wraps the towel around her naked body. She wipes some of the steam from the mirror and take a quick glance at herself. She walks away from the foggy mirror and goes towards the door, twisting the knob and leaving out of the bathroom. She heads straight to her room, closing the door behind her.

She walks to her closet, figuring out what she wants to wear today. After what seems like hours of deciding, Clare finally decides to wear a knee-length floral skirt with a white camisole and a white cardigan. She lays the outfit on the bed and goes over to her dresser, grabbing her bra and panties. After putting them on, she goes over towards the mirror in her room. She plugs in her blow dryer and began drying her hair, combing it along the way. When her hair was completely dry, Clare decided to wear it straight. Something that she hasn't done in a while. While straightening her hair, she gives herself a little side bang, covering her eye. Feeling satisfied, she walks back over towards her bed and slips on her clothes.

"Clare, I have to get to work soon. Come on and eat breakfast so I can get you to work," her mother calls out.

"Okay, I'm almost ready!" Clare responds.

She grabs her flats and slip them on. She hurriedly runs to her dresser and grabs her lip gloss, applying a little on her lips before grabbing her backpack and heading out of her room. She runs down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Morning, mom," she says, taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning, sweetie. I made you a breakfast sandwich. You can eat it on our way to your school. We need to leave, now."

Clare sighed and nodded her head. She grabbed her breakfast sandwich and swung her bag over her shoulder. She followed her mother outside, feeling the Spring breeze. She waited for her mother to unlock the car so she can get in.

They were off to Degrassi. Clare sat quietly, listen to the jazz music fill the silent car. She finished off her breakfast sandwich as her mother pulled up at her school. Clare groaned as she hopped out the car.

"Have a good day, sweetie!" Helen called out.

"Sure," Clare mumbled.

She walked towards the steps of her school and opened the door. She walked in and seen the usual; kids were talking, getting stuff out there locker, playing around, or making out with someone.

Clare slowly walked to her locker. Her heart dropped when she saw the sight in front of her. Eli had Imogen up against _her_ locker, making out with her. She knows that since his locker is next to hers she'll have to see it. What she didn't know is that he would make out with Imogen on her locker. Couldn't he have some respect and do that somewhere else!? It has barely been two months since the two were broken up. He had already moved on and he was parading the little hussy around like she was an award-winning trophy! Clare couldn't stand it. She stormed over towards her locker, clearing her throat. The two immediately broke apart. Imogen had a smug look on her face while Eli was completely embarrassed.

"Sorry, Clare, Immy and I didn't realize we were in your way."

"Whatever," Clare said, opening her locker.

She put her book bag in her locker and grabbed some of her textbooks. She closed the locker and saw Imogen rubbing all over Eli's torso. Clare wanted to vomit in disgust. She hated how he was so happy without her and she was still stuck on him. She turned on her heels, walking away from the scene. When she looked back, Imogen was kissing Eli. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was more of a hungry kiss. Eli never kissed Clare like that. When they pulled apart, Eli had a look in his eye. He never looked at Clare that way. Her heart was breaking, because she was starting to realize that Eli had never liked her in that way.

Tears filled Clare's eyes. She turned around swiftly and bumped into a figure, sending her crashing down on the floor. She looked up with teary eyes to see that it was Adam's brother, Drew.

Clare and Drew had barely talked since that didn't have the same social circle. The only time they talked was when she was at the Torres' waiting on Adam. Besides that, Clare thought he was kind of cute. The way his big, blue eyes stared into hers made her blush. He handed out his hand and Clare quickly took it. He helped her off her feet and she blushed, biting her lip as she looked down. Tears were still spilling from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, looking back at the happy couple.

"It's something bothering you. Care to talk about it?"

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped, wiping away the tears.

"Come on," Drew said, tugging her arm.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked, looking around at all the staring people.

"The boiler room," he said.

Clare's heart dropped and began beating against her chest.

"Drew, I - I barely know you and I'm not that type of girl -"

"It's not for that reason," Drew said, laughing, "It's so people aren't in our business. Quick, come on before people start looking."

"They already are," she mumbled.

[**DREW**]

He knew instantly that something was wrong with her. Since she was Adam's friend and he wasn't around, he was going to find out. He hated seeing women cry, especially if they were beautiful. Drew led Clare to the boiler room and looked around, making sure no one was following them. They walked in there and Drew closed the door behind them.

Clare was terrified. He could tell she was. Her eyes were wide and tears were still falling down her cheeks. Drew had to let her know he wasn't going to hurt he. He just wanted to see what was wrong with her.

"We're going to miss first period," she whispered.

"Oh well. I guess we'll just have to skip it."

"What? No. I don't skip."

"Then tell me what's wrong?" he asks, "It it Eli and Imogen?"

Clare nodded her head, her straight her falling in her face. Drew walks over towards her and wraps his arms around her. She cries into his shoulder and that makes him only hug her tighter. He hated seeing her cry. He hated how she was so heartbroken. Honestly, Drew never liked Clare with Eli. Though they never talked, he still didn't like it. He felt that Eli wasn't good enough for her and he didn't like Eli. Eli was always being an ass towards him and making snide comments. He once told Drew that he was just "some dumb jock who doesn't know shit". If it wasn't for Adam being around, Drew would have beaten the shit out of the emo kid.

"It hurts me that he just parades her around. It's like he never loved me," she cries, clutching on to his shirt.

"He's stupid, Clare. You are so much prettier and better than Imogen. You're smart and have a good head on your shoulders. He's a dumb ass for letting you go," Drew said, stroking her hair.

Clare looked up at Drew and stared into his eyes. Drew smirked and wiped the tears from her face.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, Clare. I really mean it. You're beautiful. Don't let some ass make you cry for his foolish mistakes."

Clare leaned in and crashed her lips on Drew's. Drew responded immediately and wrapped his arm around her lower back. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and his tongue dived in. She tasted like mints. Her back fell against the wall and she wrapped one leg around Drew's waist. Drew used his free hand to put on the wall, keeping his balance. His pants began to grow a little tight and he suddenly had an erection. Clare must have taken notice, because she gasped and began grinding against it. The two began to moan. Drew tore his lips from Clare's and began placing kisses on her cheekbone, her neck, and her collarbone. She tugged at his spiky hair, moaning softly. Her dripping sex was soaking her panties and Drew's pants leg.

The bell rang and the two froze. Clare pushed Drew off her and straightened her skirt. Drew smirked as he looked at her swollen lips and her messy her. He took a step towards her and fixed her hair before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"We should get going," he said.

"Yeah, but we have to talk about this," Clare says, putting her hand on her hip.

"Okay, well, I have practice after school. How about lunch?"

"Are you kidding? Ali will blow a gasket if she sees me talking to you. She's mad at you still."

"Right. Well, what are you doing later today?"

"Homework and maybe sleeping."

"Will you be at home, alone?"

"Yes, my mom doesn't get off until ten."

"Cool. I'll just come over after practice."

"Okay, now let's go before we be late to second period."

Drew nodded and grabbed Clare's hand. He opened the door and looked out, making sure the coast was clear. The two walked out into the hallway. Thankfully the hallways were too crowded for people to notice. Before Clare parted, Drew grabbed her arm and spin her around so she was facing him.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" he asked, his voice full of sincere.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head, "I'll be fine as long as I don't run into Eli and that _whore_ again."

"If you're feeling sad, I'm here."

Clare smiled and pulled Drew into a tight hug. She pulled apart a few seconds later and waved to him, walking down the halls. Drew rubbed the back of his neck, a smile spreading across his face. He skipped down the halls and hurriedly went to his second period before the late bell rang.

[**CLARE**]

Clare made it to her second period just in time. As soon as the late bell rang she took her seat next to her ex. He was giving her some sort of glare. She didn't know why and decided to just shake it off.

Mr. Betenkamp walked in, stumbling a little. The class giggled for a few seconds, then the classroom became silent. Mr. Betenkamp told the class good morning and started his lesson. Clare couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was Drew and the way he was kissing on her. She had this feeling inside that she had never felt with Eli. Drew had made her feel so good and so horny. She was getting a little antsy just thinking about the hot make-out session the two just shared.

She knew it was wrong to kiss Drew because of what he did to Ali, but she couldn't help it. Drew had changed and he was making Clare feel better.

Her mind wandered back to the steamy session between her and Drew. She felt herself blush as she was getting wet in class. She rubbed her legs together, trying to cause some sort of friction. Clare had to get her mind off Drew. She had to focus. Then again, she knew half of the stuff Mr. Betenkamp was talking about. She needed to know where her and Drew were heading. Were they going to start going out? Clare was starting to like the idea of her and Drew dating. Maybe they could be a cute couple. Then she could parade him around and show Eli that she was moving on. First thing was first, she had to see where Drew wanted to stand.

The bell rang and Clare grabbed her books, heading off to her third period which was French. Madame Jean-Aux greeted the class in her thick, french accent. Clare was also spaced out in that class. She kept thinking about Drew. She couldn't get him off her mind.

French was over quickly and now it was time for lunch. Clare gathered her books and walked into the hallway. She went to her locker, put the combination in, and opened it. She placed all of her books in there and grabbed her lunch. When she closed her locker, Ali was storming down the hallway. She had an angry expression on her face.

"What's wrong Al-"

"How could you?!" Ali screamed, catching people's attention.

"Keep your voice down, Ali! You want the whole school to hear our conversation?!"

"The whole school already knows!"

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Clare asked, folding her arms across her chest, getting a little agitated.

"You know what's going on you backstabber! Everyone is talking about it!"

"What the hell is everyone talking about?! Why don't I know!?"

Ali groaned and rolled her eyes, flipping her dark hair off her shoulders. Ali stomped her feet and shook her head, getting slightly pissed.

"You and Drew, Clare! Everyone knows that you two skipped first period to go do whatever the hell you two did! I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend!" Clare argued.

"No you're not! You know that Drew and I dated! You know that he broke my heart, so why are you-"

"Ali, you're blowing this way out of proportion! Yes, Drew and I skipped, but it was because I was too upset to go to my first period! Drew seen how upset I was and wanted me to feel better. In plus, you're with Dave now so why does it matter?"

"Because he's my ex, Clare!"

"Whatever, I need to get to lunch."

Clare stormed off, huffing as she did so. She walked into the lunchroom and all eyes were on her. The lunchroom grew a little quiet, but only for a few seconds. She didn't know where she was going to sit. Someone bumped into her and she stumbled a little. She looked to see who it was. It was Ali. Ali gave her a death glare and walked away. Clare was about to turn around and walk away, but a feminine voice called her name. She looked and saw that it was Bianca waving her over. Drew was sitting there smiling the whole time.

She sighed and decided that she needed some friends. Clare walked over towards the two and took a seat. Clare and Bianca never talked, only because of Ali. Ali kept telling Clare that Bianca was a whore and a terrible person to talk to. Oh well, she didn't have to listen to Ali seemed pretty upset with her.

"Hey, heard the rumors about us?" Drew asked, grinning ear to ear.

"I heard one. Ali told me and now she's upset with me."

"Oh well, fuck her! She's a pain in the ass anyway," Bianca says.

Clare laughs and takes out her lunch to eat. She places her sandwich on the table, along with her water and fruit. She glances at her watch and realizes she has nineteen minutes left until lunch was over. While eating her sandwich, she was also conversing with Bianca and Drew. They were very hilarious and very kind to Clare. They treated her so nice, almost like she was one of them.

The bell rang and Clare groaned. She was actually enjoying lunch. She was getting to know Bianca and Drew better. The more Drew talked, the more antsy Clare felt. His voice was so sexy and the way he kept licking his lips made Clare want to attack him. She had to remain calm only because they were in school and she wasn't ready to give up her virginity.

She parted from the duo and walked over towards her locker. She seen Adam coming down the hall with Eli. She quickly opened her locker, grabbing her books. She slammed it shut and tried to get away from Adam, but he caught up with her.

Clare loved hanging with Adam, but she didn't like being around Eli. All those feelings for him always comes back when she sees him, but she quickly remembers he dumped her for Imogen. He told her that they were growing apart and he was starting to like someone else. When they broke up, a week later Eli was walking down the halls holding Imogen's hand. Clare was so heartbroken and so humiliated. It took people a couple of days to get used to. Hell, Clare was still trying to get used to it.

It happened so quickly. One day he loved her and the next his eyes were set on someone else.

"Clare, since when did you and my brother talk?" Adam asked.

Eli was behind him, shaking his head and giving Clare the same glare that he had given her in second period. She didn't know why he was so upset. He had dumped her for another women. What she did was no longer any of his business.

"I was really upset and Drew seemed to take noticed. That was all, Adam," Clare said, hiding some of it.

"Everyone is saying you and that dumb jock skipped and went to go hookup. You need to not hang around him. He's going to turn you into some whore," Eli said, angrily.

"That dumb jock is my brother, Eli," Adam said, defending his brother and getting slightly annoyed.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, Eli. You made that choice when you decided to dump me for _her _and if Drew turns me into a little whore, then oh well! I'll be his little whore!"

Clare seen how stunned her ex and her best friend looked. She took her books out of her locker and slammed it shut, storming to her next class. She couldn't believe Eli had the nerve to say that to her. Tears fell down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away. Why did Eli have this type of effect on her?

[**DREW**]

The last few periods went by quickly and practice was over quick. Drew sent his mother a text, telling her he was going over to Owen's place. He went over towards his locker and grabbed his belongings before going outside.

All during school and practice, Drew kept thinking about Clare. She was so beautiful and he was wondering if he wanted to get with her. He wondered how it would be if they got together. How would Adam handle it? Ali was already pissed at her, so she didn't have her as a friend anymore. Bianca would be her friend. After what happened between the two, they put everything beside, and became grew close. Bianca would accept Clare in no time. The two of them seemed to hit it off at lunch.

Drew hopped in his car and drove off to Clare's house. The closer he got, the more he was excited. He was anxious to see her and hopefully kiss her, again. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

He pulled into Clare's driveway and turned off the car. He took his keys out the ignition and got out the door. As he closed the door behind him, he locked his car. Drew walked on Clare's porch and rang the doorbell. She immediately opened the door and greeted Drew with a smile. Before he could speak, she pulled him in, closing the door behind him.

"Whoa, missed me?" he asked, leaning in.

Clare turned her head and smiled when she seen the look Drew gave her.

"We have to talk first. Where are we heading with this?" she asks.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I think we should give us a try," Clare said, smiling sweetly, "What do you think?"

"I think so too. To make it official, I'll take you out Friday. How does that sound, _girlfriend_?"

"It sounds wonderful, _boyfriend_," Clare said smiling widely.

Drew pulled Clare into a passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss and quickly put her arms around his neck. Drew licked her bottom lip and Clare quickly responded. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted in. Their tongues moved around, exploring each others mouth.

Clare pulled apart and smiled. "Let's take this to my room," she says, biting her lip.

Drew nods, unable to speak. Clare pulls him up the stairs and the go into her room. Drew takes in the surrounding. Her room was a royal purple white a dark grey carpet. She had light purple curtains and light purple covers. Before Drew could look around at the rest of the room, Clare attacks his lips. The two fall on the bed, with Drew being on top. Clare wraps her legs around Drew and he immediately grew hard. He began grinding against her. His hand runs up and down her leg. Clare squirms a little and moans, but it was muffled because of Drew's lips were on hers.

He kept grinding against Clare and the more he did, the louder Clare got. She pulled her lips from Drew's and started nibbling on his neck. She kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear, before going back to his neck. She began sucking on his neck and Drew let a low moan out. His hand went up his skirt and Clare stopped sucking on his neck. She pushed his hand away and looked up at him with those big, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that."

"I-It's fine," she squeaked, "I'm not ready for that, yet."

"Okay, well, we'll take it slow."

Clare nodded her head. "Good," she said, pecking his lips.

Drew climbed off Clare and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Drew smiled as she quickly fell asleep. Sleepiness took over him and Drew fell asleep right along with Clare.

He was woken up by someone shaking him. He looked up and saw that it was Clare. She had a horrified look on her face.

"My mom will be home in ten minutes. You have to leave," she whispered.

"Oh shit! My curfew is in ten," he said, getting out of bed.

Clare and Drew ran down the steps. Clare opened the door front door and Drew kissed her quickly before parting. He hopped in his car and put the key in the ignition. He drove off, speeding just a little. When he pulled up at his house, he checked the time and saw that he made it home just in time. It was only 9:57. He took his key out of the car and ran towards his porch, unlocking the door and stepping foot in the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" he yelled.

"Good," Audra said, coming out of the kitchen, "I was starting to think you were going to miss curfew."

"Nope. I'm going to go shower and go to bed. I'm tired."

"You're not hungry?"

"No ma'am."

"Well, I'll put your dinner in the refrigerator. Good night, Drew."

"Night mom."

Drew ran up the steps and went into his room. He closed the door and stripped out of his clothes. He wrapped his towel around his waist and went in his walk-in bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the shower. Drew let his towel fall and he hopped in the shower. He began washing his body and rinsing. All of a sudden, his mind wandered to Clare. Drew's cock got hard and he groaned. He tilted his head on to the tile and grabbed his thick, length stroking it. He fantasized about Clare doing this to him.

"Oh, Clare," he moaned as he moved his hand slowly down his shaft.

He closed his eyes and thought of Clare on her knees, taking him in her pretty, little mouth. This drove Drew crazy. He sped up the pace until he came all over his hand. Drew sighed heavily and washed the cum off his hand. He showered again, washing his hair this time. Once he was done, he turned off the shower and hopped out, grabbing his towel. He stepped out the bathroom to see Adam sitting on his bed.

"Where were you earlier? I wanted to play COD with you," Adam said.

"I was out with my new girlfriend," Drew said, feeling himself blush.

"New girlfriend? Drew Torres, you're blushing. Who is she?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't freak out."

"Fine, promise. Just tell me!" Adam begged.

"It's Clare."

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE DATING MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND?!"

* * *

**Like it? Don't like it? Oh, let me know. Reviews make me super happy and they make me update soon. So, leave me a review.**


	2. Stares

**I want to thank you all who have reviewed and read the story. I am so grateful that you took the time to do that. I hope that more people read this. It's really going to turn into something beautiful, with a whole lot of drama. Also, this isn't just Drew and Clare's POV. There will be a lot of other people's POV. **

**For blueberry24: Owen is going to be in this story because him, Bianca, and Drew are friends. Katie won't be in here, because I have no reason to put her in here. **

* * *

[**DREW**]

Him and Adam were on their way to school. He sent his girlfriend a text, telling her to meet him by the steps an hour before school started. During the ride to school, Adam kept bombarding his brother with questions. Drew happily answered them, being proud that he had Clare Edwards as his girlfriend.

"I still can't believe you're dating my best friend! I'm happy for the both of you, but it's so shocking," Adam said, wiping his hair out of his face.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy for us."

"Who would have ever known that you and Clare would get together? I wonder how everyone will handle it."

"If they get mad, then oh well. I like her and she likes me. That's all that matters," Drew said, taking a left turn.

Drew pulls up at Degrassi and sees his girlfriend sitting on the steps with a smile on her face. She stood up and walked over towards the car, her dress flowing along the way. When Drew stepped out of the car, Clare attacked his lips. She kept pecking his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Drew wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her around. A giggle fell from her lips when Drew put her down.

"Hello? Best friend over here," Adam joked.

Clare playfully rolled her eyes and let go of Drew. She walked over towards Adam and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Adam," she said, smiling.

"Hey, I'm going to leave you two alone and go inside to talk to Simpson," Adam said, walking away.

Clare and Drew shrugged. She made her way back to Drew and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, again and deepened the kiss. Clare raked her fingers through his spiky hair, slightly tugging his hair. Someone cleared their throat and the two immediately pulled apart. Bianca was standing there with a smirk on her face. The couple's face turned red and Clare let a toothy grin spread on her face.

"When did this happen?" Bianca asked.

"Yesterday at her house," Drew answered.

"Oh, cool. Now we are a trio," Bianca said smiling.

Clare smiled and wrapped her arms around Drew's waist. Bianca 'awed' the couple and walked away, telling them she would meet them at Drew's locker later. Drew and Clare went inside the school, walking around and talking. It was still early so only a few people were there. Those few people being her, Drew, Adam, Bianca, and the staff. He watched as she put the combination in and opened her locker. She put her bag in there and grabbed her books. She closed her locker and went over to Drew's locker with him. He put his combination in, opened his locker, and grabbed his books.

He turned and looked at his girlfriend. She was staring at him, a dreamy smile on her face. Drew smirked and pulled her into a sweet kiss. The two felt like they were in their own little world. They didn't even notice that the hallways were starting to fill up. They didn't even notice that people were pointing and whispering.

After what seems hours of kissing, the two decides to pull apart. They look around and see people staring. Clare's sweaty hand grips Drew's and she hides behind him, shielding herself from the stares. He turned around to face her and she looked nervous. He gave her an assuring look, letting her know that it was going to be okay. Clare forced a smile on her face looked at the floor.

The bell rang and people slowly began walking away, still staring at them. Clare kissed Drew's lips and parted from him.

"What the hell are y'all staring at?" he snapped.

"Someone's a little angry," Bianca said, wrapping her arm around Drew's shoulder.

"They all keep staring at me and Clare. I knew it was gonna happen, but I wish they'd just stop."

"Look, as long as you two are happy then don't give a fuck what they think. You two look great together. Don't let them fuckers get to you."

[**CLARE**]

People kept staring. She looked to her left, people were staring. She looked to her right and people were whispering, pointing at her. Clare swallowed the lump forming in her throat and walked into her first hour. She groaned when she seen Eli was already there, sitting on her desk with his arms folded across his chest. She walked slowly towards her desk, hoping that he would move, but he didn't.

"Can you move, Eli?"

"What are you doing with Drew? He's bad for you!"

"You don't get to tell me who's bad for me, Eli. You broke up with me, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you can go off and be with Drew! He's just some dumb jock who-"

"Won't hurt me like you did!" she finished, "I like Drew."

"You don't belong with him!" Eli gritted through his teeth.

"Who are you to tell me who I don't belong with?!"

"I am-"

"My ex! You are my ex who broke up with me to be with Imogen! You don't have a right to get jealous and possessive over someone who is no longer yours!" Clare screamed.

Before Eli could speak, a substitute teacher walked into the room, filling in for Mr. Betenkamp. Clare stood there impatiently, waiting for Eli to get off her desk. He sighed heavily, sliding of her desk and going to his seat. She sat down, huffing and rolling her eyes. As the rest of the class waltzed in, Clare could feel Eli staring at her. She shuddered and decided to ignore it.

Why were people so worried about her being with Drew? Sure she was a smart, shy girl and Drew was a jock, but that didn't matter. No matter what their social status was, they were still allowed to be with each other. The fact that they liked each other was all that matter. It should only be about liking each other. She hated how society was today. It was like the two were only supposed to be with people who were like them. Clare didn't understand people! They didn't get so upset when she was with Eli. Sure it was a shocker, but still! They were very different and did things differently.

When class ended Clare hurried and tried to get out of class without Eli following her, but it was too late. He grabbed her hand, stopping her. He turned her around and pulled her close to him.

"Let me go," she said through her clenched teeth.

"Break up with him," Eli growled.

Clare struggled to get out of Eli's grip, but he was stronger and holding her tightly. She knew that later a bruise would appear. She didn't know why he was being so protective. He had Imogen now. He didn't seem to care about her when he was parading his whore around. He didn't seem to care when Imogen always made snide comments to Clare. So, why now? Why did he care all of a sudden?

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Damn it, Clare! He's just going to hurt you!"

"Oh and you didn't? You're such a hypocrite, Eli! Let me go so I can get to class!"

"Break up with him, Clare. I'm warning you. He's not good for you."

"And you were? Did I tell you to break up with Imogen when you got with her? Did I tell you that she wasn't good for you? No! I sat there in the shadows, letting you show her off and be happy while I sat there heartbroken! I left you alone. Now, it's my turn to be happy and damn it, you better let me!"

Clare snatched her arm from Eli's and stormed out the classroom and into the halls. Eli was calling out to her. She tried to ignore him, hoping that he would leave her alone.

"Clare!" he called out.

Clare turned the hall and bumped into Bianca. She sighed of relief and linked her arm with hers.

"You okay, Clare?" Bianca asked.

"No, Eli keep following me and-"

"Get away from her you whore!" Eli yelled storming over towards the two.

"Who are you calling a whore!?" Bianca snapped, pushing Clare behind her.

"You! You and that dumb jock of yours is just going to break her heart like you did Ali! Neither one of you deserve her!"

"You don't deserve her! I would never hurt her, because I like Clare. She's a great girl and Drew really likes her. He wouldn't mess this up. I know that for a fact he wouldn't. You have a girlfriend who you should worry about."

"Clare, we're not done talking," Eli said.

"Yeah, you are," Bianca said, pulling Clare away.

Clare was dragged down the hall, people still staring at her. She didn't like all the attention, but she knew this was going to happen. She knew that once she got with Drew, all eyes were going to set upon her. It bothered her, but she was going to have to get used to it.

Clare told Bianca where she was headed and Bianca took her there. She gave Clare a hug, asking her was she okay before going to her class. When Clare gave her a small nod, Bianca left. Clare walked in the class, all eyes were on her again. She rolled her eyes at the people staring and took a seat. Thank God she had Adam with her in this class.

"Hey, Clare," he said, taking a seat.

"Hey," she sighed.

"Having a rough day?"

"Yeah, everyone keeps staring and talking about me. Not to mention that Eli yelled at me and grabbed my wrist," Clare said, showing her best friend her wrist.

It was a purple mark on her wrist. Adam gently grabbed it and she winced. Adam sighed and shook his head. Clare tried to give him a reassuring smile, but she failed. She was hurt. Eli had left a bruise on her wrist and on her heart. She couldn't believe that he was acting that way! It still bothered her that he was being this way when she wasn't his anymore. She wanted him to leave her alone. She wanted him to let her be happy. He was happy. He had broken up with her so he could be with Imogen. Now, she was moving on. Surprisingly it was with Drew Torres. She would have never expected being with him, but so far she was liking it.

Ever since he left her house last night, the two were texting nonstop. She learned a lot about him and he learned more about her. Their relationship was going in the right direction, except everyone were whispering about them. It really bothered Clare, but she was going to have to shake it off. Whatever people say about the two of them behind their back obviously doesn't have the balls to say it to their face. She liked Drew and damn it she was going to stay with him!

[**DREW**]

Ah, lunch time was finally here! Drew walked over towards his usual table to see Owen, Bianca, and Clare chatting up a storm. When Clare caught his eye, she flashed him a smile, waving him over. He returns the smile and walks over towards his friends and his girlfriend. He takes a seat next to Clare and wraps his arm around her.

"When were you planning on telling your best friend that you go with Clare Edwards?" Owen asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

"I was actually about to tell you. Owen, Clare and I are together," Drew said, earning some laughter and a punch from Owen.

"I would have never expected you two together. It's shocking, but now that I look, you are actually a cute couple."

"Thank you," Clare and Drew said in unison.

"Clare, how are you feeling sweetie?" Bianca asks.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked, looking over at Clare.

"Eli was screaming at me and he gripped my wrist, leaving a bruise," Clare said, showing her new friends the bruise.

"I'm going to kill him!" Drew said, clenching his fist and slamming it on the table.

"Yeah, me too! We're going to murder that emo fucker!" Owen said, glaring across the lunch room.

"No, you're not! Both of you aren't going to fight. You will stay here and just-"

"What the hell am I supposed to, Clare? Your ex just hurt you and screamed at you!"

"Please don't hurt him, Drew. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Fine, but next time he does something I will-"

"Okay, next time," Clare said kissing Drew's cheek.

"We're going to have to look out for you. All of us are," Owen said.

"I don't need bodyguards, Owen."

"No, but you need people to keep you away from Eli. I don't want you to get hurt. Especially if you're my best friend's girl."

"Okay, fine," Clare mumbled.

Drew grabbed Clare's and softly caressed it. He laid his head on her shoulder, looking up at her with his blue eyes. Clare kissed his forehead, leaving her pink lip gloss print on his forehead. Drew smiled. It felt so good to have a great girlfriend for once.

[**ELI**]

He was so heated! Why was she with that dumb jock?! Eli decided to walk out the lunchroom, Imogen trailing behind him. Now he was starting to regret breaking up with Clare. He never realized how much she meant to him. She was moving on already. He was jealous. He hated to admit it, but he was.

She shouldn't be with Drew. He was bad for her. He would try to take her innocence. Eli knew that it was going to happen. Drew was known for screwing girls. He didn't want that dumb jock kissing all over her.

"Baby are you okay? You seemed a little distant today," Imogen said, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"I'm fine," Eli said hoarsely.

"Did you hear the rumors about Drew and that slut? I heard they're already fucking," she said with a smug look on her face.

"Where did you hear that from?" Eli growled.

"Everyone is talking about it. I wouldn't be surprised if it was true! I don't understand why you were ever with her," Imogen said, pushing her glasses up on her face.

"Because I love her," he admitted.

"Well, for you to love her you sure did break her little heart."

Eli hung his head low. He did break her heart. He broke up with Clare, because he was starting to like Imogen and she liked him. They used to always flirt whenever Clare was around. He thought she was so cute. He even cheated on Clare with Imogen, but he'd never tell her. Especially not now. He was going to find a way to get Clare to get Drew so she could come crawling back to him. Then, he was going to dump Imogen and the two would become the best couple of Degrassi. Eli smirked, liking the plan already. Now, when was he going to attack?

[**DREW**]

School was over and he didn't have practice today. He decided that he wanted to spend some time with his girl friend. His parents went out-of-town this morning, leaving Adam and Drew alone. Drew had begged Clare to spend the night, so they were going to her house first so she could get her clothes.

While waiting, Adam and Drew were listening to some music. Adam sighed, leaning his head against the window.

"What's wrong, bro?" Drew asked.

"It's Eli. I'm worried about him."

"Oh!" Drew said, clenching his hand into a fist.

"He's so obsessed with Clare suddenly and it's scaring me."

"Owen and I are going to beat the shit out of him next time he screws with her."

Clare walked out the house with a smile on her face. She hopped in the car, leaning over to kiss Drew's cheek.

"I told my mom I was spending the night with Ali since she doesn't know Bianca and that Adam was dropping me off."

"Cool," Drew said, pulling off.

The car ride was filled with Pop music. Adam, Drew, and Clare were quiet. Everyone was deep in thought. It only took a few minutes to get to the Torres house. Drew pulled in the driveway and turned off the car. All three of the doors open and the trio got out the car, closing it at the same time.

Drew opened the door to the house and Clare walked in behind him. Adam was the last one in so he closed the door and locked it. Drew grabbed Clare's hand and started leading her up the steps.

"I'm going to order a pizza! You two better behave up there," Adam said.

Clare did her usual blush and Drew laughed, taking Clare upstairs. He led her to his room and pulled her in, closing the door behind them. Clare dropped her bag and walked over towards Drew, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a hungry, sloppy kiss. Their tongues were instantly in each others mouths, exploring and caressing each others tongue. The couple fell back on the bed with Clare being on top. She slowly grind against Drew, causing his cock to harden. He wanted to_ touch_ her, _caress_ her, _taste_ her, but he wasn't going to unless she wanted to.

Drew grabbed her hips and began to move them in a rhythm. Clare pulled her lips from his and began kissing on his jawline and traveled down to his neck. She lightly bit his neck and began sucking on it, leaving a hickey. A low moan came from Drew's throat. He ran his hands down to Clare's ass and squeezed it. Clare gasped, but it quickly turned into a moan. Drew was so hard and so horny. He wanted to_ feel_ her.

Once again, Drew could feel how soaked Clare's panties were. She was wearing a dress so it was very easy to tell. Her panties were soaking through, her juices getting on his pants.

"Drew," she moaned softly.

"Hmm?"

"I-I want you to touch me," she said softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, shocked that these words came out of her mouth.

"Yes," she said.

Drew flipped them over so he was on top. He gave her a sloppy kiss before attacking her neck, leaving small hickeys along the way. He pushed her dress up on her stomach and spread her legs. He grabs the waistband of her panties and began to pull them down.

"Guys! Pizza is here!" Adam calls.

* * *

**Ah! They were so close. Guess they'll have to finish later on. ;) Don't worry my loves, I'll update tomorrow. Picking up from here. Until tomorrow dears. **


	3. A Plan

**You all are seriously amazing. Mwah, I love you! Thank you for reading this and reviewing it. I'm so glad I'm not the only Clew shipper. They are just too fudging cute together! **

**For blueberry24: You'll just have to read and find out who Adam, Owen, and Bianca are going to end up with. Okay? **

**I see everyone is liking the obsessive Eli. I know I do. It just makes the story a lot more interesting. Just wait until you find out what Eli is going to do. *Eli smirk* Enjoy!**

* * *

[**CLARE**]

The couple walked downstairs together, going into the kitchen. Adam opened the pizza box and asked Drew to get three plates. While Drew passed out the plates, Clare dug in, getting her two slices. Drew and Adam got their slices, then the three went into the living room to eat.

There was a comfortable silence upon the three. They enjoyed their cheesy pizza while watching TV. Every few seconds, Clare would see Drew taking glances at her. Whenever she caught his eye, he would wink at her and turn away. There was an uncomfortable feeling growing between Clare's legs the next time Drew looked up her. He was giving her a seductive look. He slowly licked his lips before poking his tongue out. Neither one of them remembered that Adam was in the room.

"Guys! I'm right here! Go be nasty upstairs!" Adam said, finally getting frustrated.

"Okay," Drew said, putting his half eating pizza down, "Let's go, Clare."

Before Clare could protest, Drew was pulling her arm and dragging her upstairs into his room. He closed the door and pushed Clare on the bed.

"Drew, what are you-"

Drew silenced Clare by crashing his lips on hers. Clare softly moaned as Drew shoved his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues played around. Drew moved his hand down to her perfectly, round breast and began to caress it through the fabric. He tore his lips from the flustered girl and began kissing her neck down to her collarbone, still massaging her breast. His free hand raised her dress up to her stomach and grazed across her clit. Clare sucked in her breath and let out a tiny moan. He stopped kissing her neck and removed his hand from her breast. Drew grabbed the waistband to her panties and removed them slowly. He tossed them on the floor, smirking at Clare. He spread her legs apart and began to teasingly rub her clit. Clare arched her back slightly, moaning. Drew inserted a finger into her wet, tight hole. Clare gripped his shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut as Drew slid his finger in and out of her. He moved slowly, making sure not to hurt her since she was new to this. His finger moves easily in and out of Clare. She was so wet and he wanted to be buried inside of her. His aching cock was throbbing as he heard Clare's moan. He adds another finger, Clare moaning in ecstasy. Drew picks up the pace, causing his girlfriend to cry out his name.

"Ah, Drew! Mmm," she says, her eyes popping open.

"You're so wet," Drew whispers, kissing her lips.

Drew curls and twists his fingers inside her, feeling her walls clench around his finger. He moves a little fast, her pussy getting wetter with each thrust. Clare feels herself grind against his fingers, enjoying the new feeling she was getting. Drew uses his thumb to violently rub Clare's clit. Her breathing starts to hitch as her walls squeezed Drew's fingers.

"Drew, oh my- I'm- Ah!" Clare cries out, arching her back.

Clare's eyes squeezes shut as she rides her first orgasm. Drew slides his coated fingers out of her and smiles, bringing his fingers in his mouth. He sucks his fingers dry and moans.

Clare blushes as she looks down at Drew's pants. His erection was showing through his jeans. Was she supposed to return the favor? She has never seen a penis up close and she was scared. Clare gulped and looked up at Drew.

"You don't have to return the favor, honey," Drew said, as if he was reading her mind.

"But-"

"I'll take care of it. I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for," he said, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Okay. I need to go put my pajamas on."

"You stay here and put them on. I'll be back," Drew said walking over towards the dresser.

Drew grabbed his clothes to sleep in before leaving the room. When he exited the room, Clare rolled out of bed and grabbed her panties. She slipped them on and took off her dress. Next, she unclasped her bra and took it off. She walked over towards her bag and opened it, putting her clothes in there and taking out her night-clothes. She pulled out her shorts and a camisole, placing them on her body. As soon as she was dressed, Drew knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Drew walked in wearing a pair of sweats. No shirt. Clare stared at his perfectly toned body in awe. He was so gorgeous. He caught her stare and flashed her his smile.

"Like what you see?" he asked smugly.

Clare nodded her head, blushing.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed," Drew said.

Clare pulled the cover back and climbed in bed. Drew turned off the light and climbed in bed with Clare. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back close to his chest. He moved some of her hair away from her neck and began kissing her.

"Go to sleep, Drew," Clare giggled.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful."

Clare turned around so she was facing Drew. She gave him a toothy smile and looked into his soft, blue eyes. She pecked his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his chest.

"Good night, Drew."

"Good night, beautiful."

[**DREW**]

His alarm blared through his room, waking the couple up. Drew slammed his hand on the alarm, groaning. It was now Wednesday. Another painful day of school. He watched as Clare sat up, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. He stared at her like she was the most beautiful painting he has ever seen. Her hair was a mess and she had a little drool on her mouth. Drew smirked. He could get used to this. He wanted Clare around for a long time, because she would be _perfect_ for him.

"Morning Clare."

"Good morning, Drew," she said, getting out of bed.

"No good morning kiss?"

"Ew, no. Morning breath," she said, grabbing her bag.

"Fine."

"I'm going to go get ready for school," Clare said, heading towards his walk-in bathroom.

"Okay, I'll just use the bathroom downstairs."

"Kay."

Clare closed the door and Drew hopped out of bed. He walked over towards his closet and decided he was going to wear a sky blue button up with a blue pair of jeans. He grabs his towel and leaves the room to go to the bathroom downstairs. He walks in there, closing the door behind him, and taking off his clothes. Drew turns on the shower and steps in. He washes his body first, then his hair next. After he finished he gets out the shower, turns it off, and dries his body before putting his clothes on. Now, showered and clothed, Drew gets out the bathroom and goes into the basement to place his clothes in the hamper. He makes a mental note to do laundry later.

Drew goes back up stairs and see Clare in the kitchen with Adam. She was wearing a sky blue shirt with a blue jean skirt. How coincidental. Adam looked at the two and shook his head, taking notice of what they were wearing. Clare turned around to face Drew and laughed, her curls falling in her face.

"How did we manage to wear the same thing today?" she asked.

"Guess we're just that great together," he said, smiling, "Now, can I have my morning kiss?"

Clare nods and walks over to her Drew. She pecks his lips and walk away, smiling.

"That's it?" Drew asks, earning a laugh from Clare.

"Yes. We have to get to school soon. I want to eat something before we leave."

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Don't be that way, sweetie," she said, grabbing a box of cereal.

"Yeah, _sweetie_," Adam teases.

Clare and Adam laughs, but Drew shoots him a playful glare. The three erupted into laughter. Drew goes over to Clare and snatches the cereal from her.

"Hey!" she pouts.

Drew pecks her pouting lip and pours enough cereal for the both of them. He pours the milk next and grabs two spoons. He curls his index finger, signaling for Clare to follow him. They walked over to the table and take a seat. They began eating their cereal in silence, staring at each other.

"You two are so weird, but cute," Adam says.

"I know," Drew says smiling.

"Don't hurt my best friend, Drew. I will murder you."

"I won't Adam," he says, looking at Clare, "I promise I won't hurt her."

"We need to get to school," Clare says, looking at her watch.

[**ALI**]

"How could she do this to me, Jenna?!" Ali cries over the phone to her_ only_ best friend.

Ali was sitting on the steps of Degrassi. She had her mother take her early so she could see Clare and have a little chat with her. She knew that Clare was going to come early, because she was going to want to see Drew. She couldn't believe her old best friend was with the guy who had broken her heart for some whore. She couldn't believe that the whore ended up becoming friends with Clare. To add the icing on the cake, Clare was also friends with Owen! What was she trying to do? Make Ali more mad at her? Why was she doing this to her? Hadn't she been a great friend?! When Eli had broken up with Clare, Ali was always there for her. She let Clare spend the night the moment she found out about it. She even stayed up all night with Clare while she cried. What did she get in return?

"She's right, Ali. You're with Dave now. You shouldn't get mad," Jenna explains with a sigh.

"Jenna, you can't side with her! She's talking to the enemies and she's _sleeping_ with one of them. Aren't you mad?"

"They're your enemies, not mine. I have to go, Ty's waking up," Jenna said, hanging up.

Ali groaned and stuffed her phone in her purse. She looked up to see a car pull up in front of the school. Out came Adam, Clare, Owen, and Bianca. Ali narrowed her eyes at them. The car pulls off and she assumed that it was Drew in there. He was going to park his car in the student lot.

She stood up and folded her arms, walking over towards her ex best friend.

"Clare."

"Ali," Clare says, folding her arms.

"How dare you hang out with these people!" she yells.

"Who I hang out with isn't your business! You do not get to tell me who I can hang out with and you certainly can not tell me who I can be with!"

The school lot starts to fill up with students. Neither of the girls notice as they yell at each other.

"He hurt me, Clare! He's going to hurt you next!"

"He won't hurt me, Ali. He's changed since then!"

"He's still the same dumb ass jock who will do everything to get in your pants and then cheat on you with that slut over there!" Ali yells, pointing to Bianca.

"You little bitch!" Bianca yells, lunging herself at Ali.

Owen catches Bianca and holds her down. Bianca struggles to get out of Owen's reach, but fails. After a while she calms down, but Owen still holds on to her.

Drew comes through the crowd of people just in time.

"Ali, why are you still stuck on this?! Can't you just be happy for me?"

"No! I will not be happy for someone who took my ex! You know how I feel about him, Clare!"

"Get over him, Ali! Obviously, he didn't want you!"

That was all it took to set Ali off. She slapped Clare, hearing a few people gasp. Clare held her hand to her cheek and looked up at Ali with an angry look. She charged herself at Ali, the two falling on the ground. Ali hissed, feeling the sidewalk graze her skin.

Clare's hand was balled into a fist. Before she could punch Ali, Drew grabbed her and pulled her off Ali. He dragged her in the school with Bianca, Adam, and Owen following behind her.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked, holding out his hand.

Ali took his hand and he helped her off the ground.

"No," she mumbled, "Clare and Drew are so- Ugh!"

"I know the feeling. I hate how she's with him. They're terrible for each other!"

"Yeah, that and I still love him."

"And I still love her. But what about Dave?"

"Eh, Dave's alright, but he's no Drew. Imogen?"

"She's no Clare. How about we dump our partners and start planning to get our loves back?"

"Sounds perfect," Ali cooed.

[**CLARE**]

Clare was raging with fury. Ali had slapped her. All because of Drew. She needed to calm down before she went into bitch mode very quick. Clare grabbed her books out of her locker and slammed it shut, earning some stares.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?!" she yelled.

The people who were staring ran away. Clare groaned and slammed her hand on the locker.

"Someone seems angry," a feminine voice says, "Are you okay?"

Clare looked up to see Imogen standing there. Just great! Her ex's girlfriend was now talking to her. What more could happen on this day?

"Fine."

"Have you seen Eli? I've been looking for him. He told me he was here, but I can't-"

"Imogen! Eli dumped me for you! What makes you think I talk to him? Or even care about him?"

"What is up with you and him lately? Ever since you've been with Drew, you two has been acting weird. All he does is yell and ignore me. You just get more angry."

"Look, Imogen, we're not friends so I don't have to explain to you. Ask your boyfriend what his damn problem is," Clare snapped, storming away.

Clare walked away from Imogen, still raging. She know that she shouldn't have snapped on her like that, but lets face it. When you take someone's boyfriend from under their nose, you don't know how to act. Clare walked into her first hour. She was the second one in there. The first being the substitute who was still filling in for Betenkamp. Clare took her seat and put her head on the desk. She was so annoyed.

"Having a bad day, blue eyes?"

Clare's head snapped up and Eli was staring at her. She rolled her eyes in disgust. Why was he talking to her? Why was he even near her? She hated him! She hated how he acted as if nothing happened! She wished that he would leave her alone!

"Don't call me that," she gritted through her teeth.

"Why? You used to love when I called you blue eyes. Your heart used to just melt at me saying that," Eli says, a smirk forming on his face.

Oh, how she wished she could smack that little smirk off his fucking face. He disgusted her! He made her sick to her stomach. When she used to see him, her stomach would get butterflies. She would get this warm, fuzzy feeling and her heart would skip a beat. Now when she sees him, she feels like she wants to rip his head off and feed it to a hungry shark.

"Get away from me, Eli."

"Why are you being so mean to me? I just want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

Eli sighed and crouched down. He grabbed Clare's hand and she snatched it away. Even his touch made her feel funny and not in a good way!

"Don't touch me!"

"Clare, look, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I want you to know that as of today, Imogen and I are no longer together. I am still in love with you, Clare. Please. Can we just talk about this?"

Eli was on one knee, proclaiming his love to Clare. She couldn't take this. This is not what Clare wanted. Clare stood up and ran out of the classroom, tears spilling down her cheeks. She ran into t he ladies room and into an empty stall. She stood there and started crying. Why couldn't Eli let her be happy with Drew? She was finally moving on and not crying over him. She was starting to see how she didn't need him. Him telling her that he loved her struck a nerve. He still loved her and of course she still loved him. He once meant everything to her and that type of love doesn't fade that easily, but she couldn't get with him again. Clare was going to have to stay strong. Not just for her, but for her _and_ Drew.

[**DREW**]

He walked down the halls, looking for Eli. It was now second period and he heard what people were telling him. They told him that Eli was all over Clare, telling her how much he loved her. Drew was raging with such fury and his veins boiled with anger.

Drew finally found Eli and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, slamming him into a locker. Eli struggled to get out of Drew's reach, but Drew slammed him back into the locker.

"If you so much of touch, look, or breath the same air as my girl, I will kill you. Are we clear?" Drew threatened.

Eli smirked. It was as if he was enjoying this.

"Crystal."

Drew let go of Eli and stormed down the halls. He had to go find Clare. She had run out of class and no one has seen her. He sent Bianca, Adam, and Owen a text, telling them to look for Clare.

He hoped that Eli would stay away from Clare. He had his chance he blew it. He decided that Imogen was better for him. Now that Drew was with Clare, he wanted her back. Well, no! He wasn't going to get Clare back because Clare didn't want Eli back. Drew_ hoped_ that she didn't want Eli back.

[**BIANCA**]

Drew had told her that Clare was missing and he couldn't find her. She groaned, wondering where her new friend could be. She searched around, asking people if they have seen her. She decided to go to the bathroom, seeing if Clare was there.

"Clare?" Bianca called out.

Clare opened the stall and came out, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey," Bianca said, walking over towards her.

Clare flung her arms around Bianca and cried. Bianca stroked her locks and sighed. Clare was going through a lot in a just a few days. As soon as her and Drew got together, people has tried to break them apart. The one thing Bianca hated about Degrassi was people couldn't stand for others to be happy. They would rather see them down than happy. Why?

"It'll be okay, Clare."

"No it won't. My best friend hates me and my ex is trying to get back with me. When I wanted him back, he never came back. Now that I don't want him, he wants me back. I- I can never be happy."

"You have me, Adam, Owen, and more importantly Drew, to protect you. Eli won't break up your relationship. I guarantee that."

Clare smiled and gave Bianca a hug. Bianca hugged the crying girl back. It was strange to hug someone and let them cry on her shoulder. No one has ever done that to Bianca. Not because she didn't allow them, but it was because they never talked to her. Everyone thought of Bianca as the slut who stole Drew from Ali. Yeah, she took Drew from Ali, but it wasn't entirely her fault. It takes two and well, Drew just couldn't resist.

Bianca has changed now. She was different. She seen life differently. Ali's words kept getting to her head. She thought about Ali telling her that she'll just hurt Clare like she did her. No, she wasn't going to hurt Clare. Clare seemed so sweet and innocent. She was growing fond of Clare in such short time. She seen that Drew was happy with Clare. Why on Earth would she ruin that?

[**ELI**]

They decided to skip second period to talk. He looked at her as she looked at herself in her mirror, checking her makeup. The two were sitting in the memorial room, coming up with a plan. Who would have ever thought that Ali and Eli would team up? After what happened with Drew and Ali, you would be very surprised that she still wanted to be with him.

"You broke up with Dave, yet?" he asked, looking around.

"Yep! How about you and Imogen?"

"We're over."

"So, what's next?" Ali asked, putting her mirror back in her purse.

"We have to find a way to get them alone and make them see we're right for them."

"Drew can't resist sex. I'm sure that'll get him away from Clare."

"Good, while you distract Drew and sleep with him, record it. I'll show Clare and she'll cry in my arms. She'll break up with Drew and get back with me. Then, you can have Drew."

"Great! So, when do we attack?"

* * *

**I decided to change the title and summary because the way this story is heading I think it's better. I hope you liked this chapter. Now, it's about to get more interesting. :) **


	4. Plan B

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I was busy with company and I gotten Writer's Block. I'm here now and ready to go on with the story. Thank you for the reviews. You are just too kind. **

* * *

[**DREW**]

Drew sat in class, tapping his pencil on the desk. He was sitting in science class, being bored to death. Every time he looked up, Ali was staring at him. He flashed her an awkward smile and began paying attention to Mr. Betenkamp.

"Alright. Partner up!" Mr. Betenkamp called out.

Everyone scrambled around the room, choosing their partner. Drew looked around and saw everyone had a partner. He guessed he was working alone on this assignment.

"Mr. Torres and Ms. Bhandari, I guess you two are partners since everyone else are paired. Get together," the teacher ordered.

Drew groaned and stood up, walking over towards Ali. He sat down next to her and she had a smile plastered on her face. Drew turned to face her, wondering what she had in mind.

"I thought we could work on this assignment at my place. My parents are gone so we don't have any worries."

"How about we work on it at The Dot?"

"Not for what I have in store," she added quickly, "for the project! Um, I was thinking we could, uh, do a power point and a model of Pluto."

"Okay," Drew said slowly.

"Okay, so, after school come to my house."

"I have practice so I'll come over afterwards."

"Great!" Ali squealed.

The bell rang and Drew hurriedly got up. He walked out of class and went towards his locker, putting his books up. Thankfully it was lunchtime. He walked down the halls, going towards his girlfriend's locker.

Clare was standing there, talking to Bianca and Owen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her cheek.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Hi, Drew. What are you doing after school today?"

"I have to go work on a project," he said, mumbling the last part, "with Ali."

"With Ali?!" Owen and Bianca explained.

Clare just stood there. She had a blank expression on her face. She turned on her heels and walked down to the lunchroom. Bianca gave Drew this look before taking off with Clare. Drew was confused. It was just a project and he needed to get good grades. He wasn't going to do anything with Ali. He was better than that and he really likes Clare. He wouldn't even dare think to cheat on Clare. Especially not now when Eli wanted her back.

"What the hell man?!" Owen yelled.

"What?"

"You're working with Ali! Why?!"

"I didn't choose her and she didn't choose me. Mr. Betenkamp did. I can't jeopardize my grades."

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid."

"Trust me, I won't. I need to go talk to Clare. Come on," Drew said, jogging down the halls.

He walked into the lunchroom and seen Bianca cheering Clare up. Drew walked over towards his table and took a seat. Clare looked up at him and sighed.

"I didn't choose her, Clare. You know I don't want to be her partner."

"I trust you, Drew. It's her I don't trust."

"Well, I'll make sure she won't do anything. I promise you that. I only want you. Okay?"

Clare smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay."

[**CLARE**]

Her mother was at work and Drew had practice, so Clare had to walk home. Thankfully, it wasn't that far of a walk. She put her ear buds in her ear and began walking, enjoying the peaceful walk. She felt a raindrop and looked up at the cloudy sky. It was about to rain. She shrieked as the rain began pouring. Clare took her ear buds out of her hair and began jogging down the street, trying to make it home.

A car pulled up in front of Clare and the window rolled down. She slowed down and saw Eli poke his head out of the window.

Just great.

Clare rather get soaked and sick than ride in a car with Eli. She didn't even want to get near him.

"I know you hate me, but you could catch pneumonia being out here in this type of weather."

He had a good point. She shuddered and hopped in the car, earning a smug look from Eli.

"Wipe that damn look off your face," she snapped.

"Ha, okay," Eli laughed.

Clare pressed her head on the window and closed her eyes, enjoying the slow cruise. She opened her eyes when the car came to a stop. She unlocked her door and opened it, looking back at Eli. She stared into his green eyes and her heart somewhat melted. She sighed deeply, those feelings coming back. She couldn't stand what he had done to her. He broken her heart and she was deeply in love with him. How could he do this to her?

"Clare, can I come in? I think we need to talk."

Clare wanted to say no, but her head nodded yes. She and Eli stepped out the car. They walked on the porch and Clare unlocked the door. They walked inside, with Eli closing the door behind them. She motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"I'm going to change into something dry. You stay put," she said, walking away.

What was she doing? Why did she and Eli need to talk? Was he going to sit here and tell her that Drew was bad for her? If that was the case, she was going to ask him to leave. She liked Drew and she wanted their relationship to last. No one, not even Ali and Eli, were going to break that up.

Clare went into her room and grabbed a pair of sweats with a T-Shirt to slip on. She took off her wet clothes and put on the clothes she had lying out for her. Afterwards, she grabbed her wet clothes and walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to put these in the dryer, then we can talk."

Eli nodded and she walked down the basement. She placed her clothes in the dryer and walked back upstairs. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from Eli. Clare folded her legs and placed her hands on her lap, waiting for him to speak.

"I wanted you to know that I am so sorry for what I did. I still love you and I want us to get back together. I already dumped Imogen. All you have to do is dump Drew."

Clare stared at Eli with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe he was sitting here, telling her to dump Drew so they could get back together! There was no way in hell she was going to leave Drew. Clare shook her head, her curls falling in her face. She pushed her hair back and laughed at Eli.

"Eli, you honestly think I'll dump Drew to get with you? I like Drew-"

"You love me and you know it, Clare."

"Of course I still love you, Eli, but I don't want us getting back together. We had something special once upon a time, but you dumped me for Imogen when you saw that you two had a connection. I can't get back with you, Eli. I refuse for you to break my heart, again."

"If you stay with Drew, he's going to break your heart. All he is going to do is cheat on you. That's what jocks do, Clare! They cheat on their girls for someone better!"

Clare gasped. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it. She looked at Eli and raised her eyebrow, pointing to the door. Eli sat there with a stupid look on his face.

"Get out," she said through her clenched teeth.

"Clare, I-"

"Get out my damn house,_ Elijah_!"

Eli stood up and walked to the door. When he stepped out the house, he looked back at Clare. He opened his mouth to speak, but Clare slammed the door in his face. She locked the door and huffed. She walked upstairs and went into her room, closing the door behind her. She flopped on her bed, lying flat on her stomach. She screamed into her pillow, feeling slightly frustrated. She hated Eli! She hated him so much!

[**DREW**]

After practice, Drew showered and headed to Ali's house. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for her to open it. The door swung open and she stood there, leaning against the door. Drew looked down at her and saw she was wearing a pair of shorts with a camisole on that barely covered her breasts. Drew sighed in anger. Why was she doing this all of a sudden?

"I'm not coming in until you put some clothes on," he said sternly.

"Why? Don't you miss this?" Ali said, teasingly grabbing her breast.

"Ali, put some damn clothes on!" Drew yelled.

"Fine, come in and I'll run up to change."

Drew walked inside the house and stood uncomfortably at the door. Ali ran upstairs. Drew ran his fingers through his spiky hair and felt his phone buzz. He took his phone out his pocket and saw he had a message from Clare. He clicked on the message and it read: _Come by when you're done with Ali. I need to talk to you._

Drew panicked for a second, wondering why she needed to talk to him. He decided to calm down and not sweat it. She just probably wanted to see him. His head snapped up when he seen Ali walk down with something more appropriate on.

"Okay," he said as he cleared his throat, "Where do you want to begin?"

"I was thinking we could go up to my room to work on this?" Ali said, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

Drew shook his head, obviously not liking how she was acting.

"No, we can stay down here. I like it."

"Okay. Let's go work on this in my dad's library."

Ali led Drew to the library and they took a seat on the leather couch. Drew tapped his fingers on his knees, feeling uncomfortable. He shouldn't be here. They were better off working at a _real_ library with _witnesses_ around.

"We should split the project up. I do the model and you do the power point or the other way around."

"Or," Ali said, trailing her finger slowly down Drew's chest, "We can do this."

Ali cupped Drew's face and leaned in to kiss him. Before her lips could reach his, Drew pushed her off him. He stood up and straightened his shirt. He was with Clare and she was with Dave! She made all this fuss about him cheating on her with Bianca, but look what she was doing!

"I have to go," Drew said quickly, leaving the library.

"What about the project?" Ali whined, trailing behind him.

"I'll work by myself!"

"Drew, don't go!" she begged.

"Don't go?! Ali, do you hear yourself? Your best friend, is my girlfriend. I will never cheat on her with you and aren't you dating Dave?"

"Ex-best friend, so it's totally acceptable and I dumped Dave so you and I could get together," she said, twirling her hair.

"You need help, Ali. You're a terrible person," Drew said, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

[**ALI**]

"How could this not have worked?" she asked the dark-haired guy in front of her.

Eli shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the couch, a sigh falling from his lips. Ali walked over towards her couch and sat down next to Eli.

"I think they might be right for each other, Eli. Maybe we should just...back off."

Eli laughed and turned to Ali. He shook his head, his bangs falling in his face.

"Ali, you poor, pathetic girl. They are not right for each other! You belong with Drew and I belong with Clare! That's just how it's supposed to be!"

"Eli, we can't even break the two apart! How is this going to work?"

"I know! You become friends with Clare, again-"

"Ugh, Eli I-"

"Don't fucking interrupt me while I'm talking!" he snapped before continuing, "Like I was saying, become friends with Clare and get on her good side. You also need to get back with Dave to make this plan look more believable. Clare will start thinking you don't want Drew anymore then she'll start trusting you. After earning her trust, she'll let you around Drew. You and Drew become close, then you attack."

"What about you?" Ali asked.

Eli shot her a look before saying, "When you attack, that's when I come in. You use whatever to show proof Clare that Drew is cheating. Send it to me and I'll show Clare."

"Think it'll work this time, Eli? We already fucked up plan A."

"It'll work. Trust me," Eli said smirking.

[**CLARE**]

"What do you need to talk about?" Drew asked, stepping inside the house.

Clare's heart thudded against her chest and she swallowed the lump that was slowly forming in her throat. She took a deep breath and walked over towards the couch, motioning for Drew to sit down next to her.

"Eli was over today," she finally said when Drew sat down.

Drew's face reddened and his fists clenched. Clare softly placed her sweaty hand on his shoulder, as if she was telling him to calm down.

"Nothing happened, I swear. He was just telling me he dumped Imogen so he and I could get together."

Drew looked over at Clare and sighed, shaking his head.

"Ali told me the same thing today after she tried to kiss me."

"She what?! D-Do you think they're up to something?"

"I don't know, but I won't let them break us apart."

Clare smiled and kissed Drew's lips softly. Drew wrapped his arms around Clare's waist, pulling her closer. Their kissed turned into something passionate as Clare placed her arms around his neck. Clare slowly slid her tongue in Drew's mouth and their tongues danced around. The kiss was slow, as if they wanted this moment to last. Drew ran his hands up and down Clare's sides, sending chills through her body. Clare kneaded her fingers through his hair.

In one swift motion, Drew wrapped her arms around his waist and stood up. Not breaking the kiss, he carried her upstairs and into her room. He kicked the door closed with his foot and laid Clare softly on the bed, still not breaking the kiss. He grind slowly against her, with one hand placed behind her back and the other began groping her breast. Drew finally broke the kiss up and grabbed the waistband of Clare's sweats. He pulled them down and tossed them on the floor. Her panties were the next to go. Clare propped herself up and looked down to see what Drew was doing. He tossed one of her legs on his shoulder and slid his index finger in her. Clare sucked in her breath and tossed her head back. Drew was slowly sliding his fingers in and out of her before he ducked his head down and slid out his tongue.

[**DREW**]

His tongue began massaging her walls as she cried out in pleasure. She tasted so sweet.

"Mmm, Drew! Oh fuck!" Clare cried, gripping his hair.

Drew's tongue swiftly moved in and out of her while his thumb was rubbing her clit. He slipped his tongue out and stopped rubbing on her clit only to change positions. Now, he was fingering her, his middle and index finger moving furiously in and out of her. His mouth was on her clit, sucking and nibbling on it.

"Fuck! Drew! Mmm! Mmmmmm!"

He felt Clare's legs start to quiver and knew she was close to coming. He slid his fingers out and slid his tongue back in her. He gripped her hips and moved them around in a circular motion until Clare got the hang of it. Drew's tongue swirled around inside her. He felt her walls tighten.

"Ahhhh! Drew!" she moaned loudly as she came.

Drew lapped her juices, sucking her dry. He lifted his head and wiped some of her juices off him. He looked over at Clare and she was panting.

"I have to get home," Drew said, handing Clare her sweats and panties.

"Aw, but-"

"I'll call you tonight," Drew said, kissing pecking her lips and flying out the door.

[**CLARE**]

Clare's phone rang and she instantly thought it was Drew. When she looked at the caller I.D. she saw Ali's name flash across the screen. She sighed heavily, debating if she should answer it. She decided to let it ring, remembering what Ali had said to Drew. Clare's phone lit up and she had a voice mail. She knew it was just Ali, but she wanted to listen to it.

_"Clare, I know you're upset with me because of all that happened. I just want you to know that I am so sorry! I was just upset that you and Drew were together, especially after what happened. I don't want Drew, I just wanted you two to be over because I thought he wasn't right for you. I'm assuming Drew told you what happened earlier and again, I am so sorry. I even got back with Dave. I'll leave you two alone. I want you two to be happy and I want us friends again. Please call me."_

She wondered if she should call her back. After the voice mail, it sounded pretty convincing. Clare dialed Ali's number and after the first ring, she picked up.

"Oh, Clare, I am so sorry! I'm glad you called me back. You don't know how much I missed you and I was acting like a total bitch so if you don't want to be my friend anymore I completely understand," Ali rambled.

"Ali, it's going to take some time to forgive you, but I think it's worth it. I'm sorry for dating Drew, knowing you two history. Ali, I really like him though. I hope you can understand that."

"I do understand and I like I said, I'll leave your relationship alone. I just don't want to lose my friend. Me, you, and Jenna should do something this weekend. How does Friday sound?"

"Friday isn't good. I have a date with Drew. How about Saturday?"

"Sure. I'll see you in school. Bye, Clare."

Clare hung up and tossed the phone aside. She walked down the stairs and decided to make dinner. She and Ali were back to being friends. That was a good thing. Ali was going to stop trying to break her and Drew up. She just hoped Eli was going to do the same thing.

[**ELI**]

Ali hung up and she smirked at Eli. She walked back over towards the couch and sat next to him. She gave Eli a high-five and the two began laughing.

"She's so naïve," Ali said.

"That's the best part of this plan. Drew is so stupid that he'll never know what's going on and Clare is so damn naïve!"

"You know, Eli, we make a great team."

"Yeah," Eli said, nodding his and smirking, "We do."


	5. First Date

**Thank you all for the reviews! You're all so wonderful. I have another story in my head, but I don't know if I should publish it just yet. It is an EClare story at first, but then it turns into Clew. They are all adults in there and Adam isn't dead! Nope. I refuse to make a story with Adam being dead. I won't allow it. :'( That is all. Okay, I think I said enough, enjoy the fifth chapter to my Clew story. **

* * *

[**ALI**]

Her heels clicked, making an echo through the school as she walked towards Clare's locker. She took a deep breath, wondering if she should back out of this. Then she remembers, she's doing this for her and Eli. She's doing this to get back with Drew and send Clare running in Eli's arms. Sure, Ali was being a backstabbing friend, but she was going to do any and everything to get back what was once hers. If Drew was really a changed man, then Ali would see. She would see if Drew was really changed. By the time she got done with Drew, he would turn back into his old self.

It was going to be a little hard to turn down Ali once she got close to Drew. She knew that for sure. All she had to do was come up with a little plan to get Drew to turn soft on her. Ali smirked once she seen Clare standing there talking to Adam and Bianca. Ali groaned. In order to remain Clare's friend, she had to get on Bianca and Owen's good side. This was going to be hard. She hated Eli for putting her into this situation. She even hated herself for being in this situation. She went along with this plan only to get Drew back. Ali smiled widely. It was all for Drew.

Ali walked over to Clare's locker and tapped her on the shoulder. Clare turned around and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Ali and Ali tried her best not to roll her eyes, especially since Bianca and Adam were watching. Clare removed her arms from Ali and smiled.

"Hello, Ali. Want to sit with us for lunch today? It'll be a good opportunity for you to become friends with Bee and Owen," Clare smiled.

Ali mentally gagged. She was being so sweet and totally oblivious to everything. Ali had to decide if she wanted to hang out with them for lunch. Maybe she should talk to Eli about it, or see if Dave wanted to sit with her for lunch. She knew she had to do whatever it takes to win Drew back, but Ali couldn't sit at a table with her enemies. That was just unacceptable.

"Hello?" Clare said, waving her hands in front of Ali's face, "Earth to Ali."

"Sorry," Ali laughed, "I'm just trying to figure out if I already made lunch plans. That's all. Um, I'll get back to you on the lunch thing though. I have to see if Dave wants me to sit with him."

"Oh, well, okay. We have to go, so I'll see you later," Clare said, walking away with Adam and Bianca trailing behind her.

Ali sighed and walked down the halls. She shrieked as she was pulled into a dark room. The lights came on and she seen Eli stand there with a smug look on his face. Ali rolled her eyes and flipped her hair out of her face. She folded her eyes and waited for Eli to talk.

"How's it going so far?" he asked.

"Well, good morning to you, too Eli!" Ali snapped, "And it's alright, I guess. She offered me to eat lunch with her new crew."

"And did you say yes?"

"I said I'll get back to her. I wanted to see if Dave wanted to have lunch with me."

"Fuck Dave, Ali! You only need him to make things look real! Damn, do you have a fucking brain?! Or do I have to figure out everything on my own?"

Ali sighed and rolled her eyes. Eli could be an annoying little bitch sometimes. It was starting to annoy Ali, but she was going to do anything to get Drew back. If she wanted Drew back, she was going to have to stay on Eli's good side.

"I can handle this, Eli!" Ali argued.

"Good, because if you can't, I'll have to do everything alone and I fucking hate that shit! So, do both of us a huge favor and stop being so fucking dumb."

Ali turned on her heels and opened the door, walking out of the classroom. She slammed the door behind her and stormed down the halls. She hated Eli! Maybe she should come up with a plan and do this on her own. She was smart and she could do this without Eli. Ali smiled, shaking her head. She was going to do this without Eli.

[**DREW**]

Drew heard screaming come from the empty classroom. He decided to eavesdrop. Then he realized he knew the two voices. It was Ali and Eli. What the hell could the two of them be in there arguing about?

"Fuck Dave, Ali! You only need him to make things look real! Damn, Do you have a fucking brain?! Or do I have to figure everything on my own?" Eli yelled.

"I can handle this, Eli!" he heard Ali yell back.

"Good, because if you can't, I'll have to do everything alone and I fucking hate that shit! So, do both of us a huge favor and stop being so fucking dumb."

Drew heard Ali's heels come close and he quickly turned around. He decided to go the other way around. He needed to go talk to Adam, Clare, Bianca, and Owen. He knew Ali was up to no good the moment she called Clare asking her to be friends with her. He looked at the clock and saw that he had two minutes to class. He decided he was going to talk to his friends and his girl at lunch. They needed to bust Ali and Eli.

[**CLARE**]

It was now lunch time and she was hungry. She was about to walk into the lunchroom until someone pulled her back. Clare turned around to see the gang all standing there with a pissed expression. She looked at Drew and her smile fell. What was going on?

"We need to talk," was all Drew said.

Clare slowly nodded and she followed the gang. They all went down to the boiler room, making sure no one was watching as they did so. Drew leaned against the wall and he sighed, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Ali and Eli are up to something, again," Drew said.

Clare shook her head. How could this happen when Ali had just told Clare that she was with Dave. She's still trying to get back with Drew?

"Okay, should we approach them?" Clare asked.

"No," Bianca spoke, "We should get even. Tomorrow, we'll all go to Adam and Drew's house to plan."

"Cool," Clare said nodding her head, smirking.

They walked out of the boiler room and went into the lunchroom. Ali was sitting at their table waving them over. Clare grimaced a little and went over towards the table.

"Where were you all? I was looking for you," Ali said.

"We um-"

"We had a little business to take care of," Owen said, sitting next to Ali.

Bianca smiled and sat on the other side of Ali. Adam sat next to Bianca, Drew sat next to Adam, and Clare sat between Owen and Drew. Drew kissed Clare's cheek. Ali rolling her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"So, Clare, have any plans after school?"

"Actually, I do. Drew and I are going out tonight," Clare smiled.

"It's Friday already?" Drew said, completely in shock.

"Drew," Clare sighed, "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I didn't. I promise you I didn't."

"Yeah, okay," Clare said, smiling, "I'm going to go get me a lunch. Anyone wants to stand in line with me?"

"Here I come," Adam and Bianca said in unison.

They smiled at each other and Adam stood up. He took Bianca's hand and helped her stand up.

"Come on my lady's, let's go stand in line," Adam said as Clare and Bianca linked their arms with his.

[**DREW**]

He was glad he didn't have practice today. After dropping the gang off, Adam and Drew went home. Drew went straight to his room to get ready for he and Clare's date. He decided to take a shower to freshen up. After he got out of the shower, Drew wrapped his towel around his waist and blow dried his hair. Then, he went back to his room and dried off. He went to his dresser and grabbed his boxers along with his socks. He placed them on and went over to his closet. He pulled out a white, short sleeve button up with a pair of black slacks. Drew put on his clothes and tucked in his shirt. He placed on his belt and then walked to his dresser spray on a little Axe, making sure he smelled good for his lady. Lastly, Drew put on his shoes.

He looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 5:30. He would leave in exactly one hour to get Clare. Even though he told her he'd pick her up at 7, he wanted to get there thirty minutes early.

On tonight's agenda, Drew was going to take Clare out to their family's favorite restaurant. It was a little expensive, but luckily Drew had no trouble with money. Afterwards, he was going to take her to a carnival he heard was in town. He thought it was going to be a pretty good first date.

"Drew, dinner's ready!" Audra called out.

Drew groaned. He had forgotten to tell his mother that he was going on a date. He had also forgotten to tell her that he was dating Clare Edwards, Adam's best friend. Drew sighed and slowly walked downstairs to see his mother standing there. She whistled, then a smile spread across her face.

"And just where do you think you're going tonight?" she asks.

"I have a date."

"With who?" Audra asks, folding her arms.

"With my girlfriend."

"And who is your girlfriend?"

"Clare."

"Clare as in Adam's friend, Clare?"

Drew slowly nodded his head. Audra laughed and shook her head.

"When were you doing to tell me this? How long have you two been together?"

"Since Monday," Drew replied, smiling at how they had gotten together.

"Well, I guess we should have dinner with Clare someday."

"How about tomorrow night? She, Bianca, and Owen are coming over anyways."

"Okay, how does meatloaf sound?"

"Wonderful. You know I love your meatloaf."

Audra laughed, "Do you have enough money?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Treat her right, Drew. You have a good one this time."

[**CLARE**]

She didn't know what was on the agenda tonight, so she had no idea how to dress. Clare walked around her room, trying to figure out what to wear. She decided that she was going to wear something casual. Clare grabbed a navy blue, lace dress that had a black belt around the waist. Clare slipped on a pair of navy blue, lace panties to match her dress and a navy blue bra. She grabbed a pair of black pumps and slipped them on. She then applied some smoky grey eye shadow and a bit of lip gloss. She re-curled her hair before putting on her jewelry.

Now, Clare was standing in the mirror, admiring herself. She smiled when she heard the sound of a horn. Clare grabbed her cell and her purse, heading downstairs. Her mom was looking out the window when Clare approached the last step. Clare cleared her throat and her mom turned around, holding her hand to her chest.

"Clarebear, you scared me. Where are you going this late?"

"I have a date."

"With that Eli boy?"

Clare sighed. If her mother paid attention to her, she would know that Clare and Eli are no longer together.

"No mom, I'm not with Eli anymore. I have to go now," Clare said, walking to the door.

"I want to meet this new guy, Clare."

"You will, whenever you decide to pay attention to me," she snapped opening the door and slamming it behind her.

She seen Drew leaning on the car, looking sexier as ever. Clare's heart thumped against her chest. Being with Drew was one of the best feelings ever. Drew opened his arms and Clare walked right into them. She inhaled his sweet and spicy scent, feeling safe in his arms.

"You look beautiful," Drew murmured in her hair.

"And you look handsome," she said as they pulled apart.

"Ready to go?"

Clare nodded her head as Drew opened the car door. He waited until she was situated into the car before he closed the door. She put on her seat belt and watched as Drew got in the car. He put on his seat belt and put the key in the ignition. He slowly backed out of the driveway and drove off.

Clare fumbled with the radio, figuring out what song she wanted to listen to. She turned off the radio, sighing in frustration. There was nothing on the radio. Clare leaned her head on the window and looked around at her surroundings.

The car came to a stop and a valet opened the car door for her. The restaurant look marvelous from the outside. Clare breath out a 'wow' as she stepped out the car. As Drew stepped out the driver's seat, the valet got in the car to park it. Drew took his girlfriend's hand and together they walked into the restaurant. It was so beautiful! The tables had a nice, crème table cloths. The walls were a lovely, light blue with old school musicians painted on the wall with some of their famous quotes. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and there were different types of flowers in the middle of each tables.

A middle-aged man came towards them with a smile on his face. "Ah, Mr. Torres, I trust this is the lovely lady you said you were bringing tonight."

"Yes this is, Harold. This is my beautiful girlfriend, Clare."

"You're right, she is very beautiful."

Clare blushed and said, "Thank you, sir."

"Ah, call me Harold. Come, I'll show you two to your table."

The couple followed behind Harold. They walked over to a table that was toward the back of the restaurant, away from everyone else. Clare actually preferred it this way. She wasn't a big fan of people staring. When they were seated, Harold told them he was going to send them over a waiter in ten.

"Who's he?" Clare asked as he walked away.

"He's the owner of this restaurant. My family has been coming here for years. See anything on the menu you like?"

Clare shook her head as she looked over at the menu. She then decided she was going to get a lobster with a salad on the side and a Coke to drink.

The waiter came to their table in exactly ten minutes. He looked like he was in his early twenties, with his boyish smile and his Justin Bieber haircut. The one he had when he was 16.

"Hello, I'm Sam, your waiter. What can I get for you two tonight?"

"She'll have the lobster dinner with a salad and ranch on the side. I'll have the steak medium well with potatoes and shrimps."

"And to drink?" Sam asked.

"We'll both take a Coke."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

As the waiter walked away, Clare and Drew began to converse. They learned a lot about each other. They told jokes, even though Clare's was corny, but Drew still laughed. This was the most fun Clare has ever had! Sam came back with their drinks and told them their food will be there in five minutes.

"You are so beautiful," Drew said, as Clare's cheek turned red.

"Drew, this night has been so wonderful."

"It hasn't even started, yet beautiful. We're just getting started," Drew smiled.

[**DREW**]

After dinner, Drew paid and gave Sam a tip. The valet came with the car and he paid him. They hopped back in the car and drove off to their next destination. Clare's eyes widened as she looked at the sight in front of her. Drew smirked as they stepped out the car.

"A carnival! I haven't been to one since the frostival!" Clare said, her smile slowly going away.

"What's wrong, baby?" Drew asked, taking notice in her expression.

"Um, nothing. Tonight is just about you and me," Clare said, grabbing Drew's face as planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

They broke apart and Drew took her hand. They walked through the carnival, looking for something to do. Drew decided to play a game to win Clare a stuffed animal. When he won her a stuffed penguin, Clare cheered and kissed him on the lips. They went on the spin around tea-cup a few times, rode on something similar to the pirate ship, then they played a few games. They ate cotton candy, candy apples, elephant ears, and many more. They drunk a lot of slushies and took a lot of bathroom breaks. As the carnival was close to closing, they went on to their last ride, the Ferris wheel.

As the Ferris wheel slowly took off, Drew wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Clare laid her head on his shoulder and they just relax, enjoying the silence. The lights from the rides and games were all light up. When they got to the top, they looked at the sky, seeing all the stars twinkle. Drew looked over at Clare and seen she was still gazing at the stars. He slowly grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Clare touched his face and their lips moved slowly in sync. Their tongues slipped in each others mouth and they slowly played with each other tongue. They pulled apart and Drew pecked her lips.

"God, you're so beautiful, Clare."

Clare bit her lip and blushed. A smile spread across Drew's face. He was so lucky to be dating Clare Edwards. She was beautiful, smart, and so shy it was just too cute. She was the most amazing girlfriend Drew has ever had. Drew looked over at her and smiled. This was one of the best dates ever.


	6. I Only Want You

**Ah, don't kill me. Don't kill me! School has took over me. I've had homework since the first day. Not to mention I've been busy on the weekends. Today, I decided to put my hw aside and work on BOTH on my stories. YAY! **

**How do you all like the story so far? Do you like the idea of Clew being together? Speaking of Clew, did you see that *almost* kiss?! OMFG. What will happen to EClare? I also saw that Drew and Zoe were going to kiss! Drew is just OUT OF CONTROL! OMG. I cannot wait until Oct. 3rd. It's just right around the corner. I can't wait!**

**Enjoy the next chapter. *Disclaimer* I don't own anything Degrassi related. **

* * *

**[BIANCA]**

It was now Saturday and everyone was on their way to Drew's house. Owen came to pick Bianca up around one and they were cruising down the street. Bianca looked over at Owen and shook her head. She was pissed. She already didn't like Ali and now she was starting to despise the girl. She was childish and needed to know her place. She was going to _learn_ her place.

"Owen, I just want to. . . ugh!" Bianca exclaims.

"I know, Bee. We'll get this straightened out. Come on, we're here," Owen says as he pulled up at the house and taking the key out of the ignition.

Bianca and Owen gets out of the car and walks up to the Torres' house. Owen knocks on the door and waits patiently. Moments later, Clare comes to the door and greet the two with a smile.

**[CLARE]**

She got to Drew's house way before the others. The time had just hit twelve o'clock. Audra and Omar was at work, so it was just Clare, Drew and Adam. Adam was away in his room and the couple were sitting in the living room, waiting for the others arrival.

"You've been here for ten minutes and not once have you kissed me," Drew pouts.

"Aw, come here baby," Clare coos.

Drew smiles widely and scoots over next to Clare. She happily wraps her arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. As Drew pulls her closer, the kiss deepens. Their mouths are parted and their tongues are wrestling.

Clare straddles Drew's lap, not breaking the kiss. A moan comes from the back of Drew's throat as he feels Clare's hips slowly grinds. He runs his hands slowly up and down her back, sending chills down her body. His hands then move down to her butt and he gently squeezes it.

Clare breaks the kiss and gasps for air. Drew takes the chance to kiss and suck on her neck. Clare tilts her head a little to give him more access. He nips and sucks on her neck while Clare squirms on his lap, moaning softly. Drew removes his mouth from her neck to admire the dark, red mark he left there. He smirked before placing a kiss on her lips.

"I can't wait until my parents leave this weekend. You're spending the night, right?" Drew asks.

"Yep. I just have to tell my mom that I'm staying at. . . Ali's," Clare said through clenched teeth.

Drew nodded his head and kissed her forehead. A sigh fell from Clare's lips as she laid her head on his shoulder. Drew put his hands back on her butt and kept it there. Clare smiled and laid her head up enough to look at Drew.

"I am just so lucky to have you," Drew smiled.

"And I'm lucky to have you. You know, I'm glad Eli has gotten with Imogen. If it wasn't for them getting together, I wouldn't have gotten with you. I feel like the luckiest girl alive!"

Clare saw a blush spread on Drew's face. She was proud that she could make him blush and he wasn't afraid to hide it. She was glad that she was the reason he was smiling. That made her know that she was doing something right and he was happy to be with her.

The doorbell rang and Clare jumped of her boyfriend's lap. She went to the door and answered it to see Owen and Bianca standing there. She moved aside and let the two in. Just then, Adam came running down the steps. He brushed his hair to the side and made his way over to the group.

"What's going on?" he asked, "You're having a party without me?"

"No," Bianca answered, "We're about to figure out how we can expose Eli and Ali."

Adam cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What did they do?"

"They're planning on breaking up Drew and Clare. We can't let that happen," Owen explains.

"Count me in. Eli's my bud and all, but this needs to stop," Adam says.

**[ELI]**

"How long do I have to keep this up, Eli?" Ali groans, "I have to pretend to be their friends and all of that dumb stuff."

"Ali, stop fucking complaining! We're doing this to get our loves back! Do you want to spend the rest of your life alone and thinking of what could have been?!"

Ali lowers her head and shakes it.

"Good, I didn't think so. Now, come on, we need to figure something out. How can we get Clare to quickly trust you to be alone with Drew?"

"We could throw a party?" she suggested.

"Yes! _You_ could throw a party and invite them. I'll spike the drinks with a little something and-"

"Are you trying to get me sued?! I do not want any of your drugs at my party!"

Eli sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting frustrated with Ali. He honestly didn't see how Clare could be her friend. She was annoying, whiny, and always thought of herself. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Ali. She was the only one who could get to Clare. She could always bring up the fact that they known each other since ninth grade. That'll probably always work on Clare. She wouldn't dare throw away their friendship. Eli just knew she wouldn't.

What was it about Clare that made Eli think of every possible plan to get her back? She was beautiful, smart, and she was always there for him. No matter what Eli was going through, Clare made sure she was by his side. She never really gave up on him and when they broke up, they found their way back to each other. Each time they were stronger.

Why did he leave her for Imogen? He felt that Imogen could give him more than Clare. At the time he found Imogen more spontaneous. He thought that she was right for him, while Clare wasn't. Clare was keeping him away from everything he thought was fun, but she thought it was dangerous. Now, he understands that she was just looking out for him.

She didn't want Drew. Eli knows that this is all just an act to win him back over. It's very obvious. Clare Edwards will never fall for a guy like Drew. He's an idiot and a jock. She made that mistake once and she knows were that has gotten her. Her ex ended up cheating on her with her best friend and he got her knocked up. Who's to say the same won't happen again? Eli was going to make this happen. He was going to make sure Drew and Clare never even looked each other way again.

**[DREW]**

Bianca and Owen left after long hours of planning. They decided to pretend that they didn't even know. They were going to act as if everything was fine and wait until Eli and Ali attack. It took a while to convince Bianca, but with Adam and Owen there doing all of the convincing, she caved.

Now, Drew was sitting in the basement with Clare. They were cleaning up the mess they made. After they had finish throwing all of the trash away, Clare collapsed on the couch. Drew went to join her. He intertwined his hand in hers and brought her hand to his mouth to place a small kiss. Clare smiled and laid her head back against the couch.

He studied her facial expression. She looked lost in thought and worried. He watched as she stared out into space, biting her lip as she began to think hard, Drew cleared his throat and she slowly turned her head to look at him. She flashed him a small smile questioned her.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" he asked.

"I'm worried, Drew. What if they actually succeed in breaking us up?"

"Clare, look at me," Drew said.

Clare turned her head to face Drew. She stared in to his blue eyes. He was no longer smiling. He wanted Clare to know that he really liked her. He wanted her and only her. No one could tear them apart. He was finally in a stable relationship and his partner was already having doubts. He hated that! He just hope that Clare doesn't feed into the nonsense and makes them two break up.

"Clare, you and I won't break up. We know why Ali and Eli want us to break up. We're not going to feed into their bullshit. I really like you, Clare, and I hope you can see that. I'm over and done with Ali. I know I won't mess with her, because I know what she's capable of. You're the only one for me. Okay?"

Clare smiled and pulled Drew into a kiss. She pulled apart after a few seconds and nodded her head, smiling as she bit her lip.

"Okay."


End file.
